


Kyluxx smut

by jens_freckles



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Gay, LGBT, Lovers, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Sexual, Smut, bxb - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jens_freckles/pseuds/jens_freckles
Summary: Just a random collection of kylux smut I decided to write, enjoy!





	1. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is a wealthy businessman who works nonstop but when he meets Armitage Hux he takes a well needed break.

'It's late' A mindless thought passes as I enter the sleek elevator.  
I'd managed to slip away from my demanding position for some rest. I haven't been home for at least sixteen hours but I got most of the work done and a new investor.  
It really was nothing special. 

I've begun to find my life a bit bland in all honesty, the brutal repetition of attending my boring job and limited social interaction, made it so. 

I shouldn't say boring, so-to-speak, when my job isn't boring in-fact, it's simply time consuming. I'm only easily unamused, but as for my social life it's quite involved, if I do say so myself. 

Though I don't enjoy listening to investors bicker and argue on whether or not they want to collaborate with my company, I still participate. 

In my opinion it's really not that complicated, a simple yes or no would suffice. 

And the parties! Oh the parties...truly the definition of dull.  
My assistant seems to have the need to accept invitations to charity events, galas and parties without my consent. I really need to fire her. 

"Hold the lift!" I hear a voice shout from the lobby.

I feel a sense of annoyance at the thought of somebody else's presence inside the elevator. The last thing I want right now is awkward small talk between people who don’t want to be in that position.

But to be polite I wave my hand between the doors and when the steel slides back open my annoyance flys out the window. 

I make eye contact with the striking red haired man. 

His captivating oceans of blue take over my thoughts, leaving my lungs without air. 

Though he breaks first while entering the elevator I can't avert my gaze from his image as he makes his way inside. 

His firey red defining feature was damp and disheveled, most likely from the rain I barely missed, and his cheeks almost pairing to his hair.

"Floor?" I find myself asking, usually I'd let a stranger do their own tasks but with him, I want to do anything that could result in meeting his eyes again.

"Hm?" He sounds startled by my voice but he still peered up at me.

"What floor are you headed to?" I point to the buttons.

"Oh, fifty-seven, If it's not to much to ask." His British accent makes my interest peek but as he examines my face and I feel a hotness creeping up my neck, I urge myself to set asside my attraction and press the button. 

"Thank you...?" His question lingers, a silent request of my name. 

"-Kylo-Ren" I tell him extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kylo-Ren, people call me Hux." He shakes my hand firmly. 

"Unique name, but then again I'm one to talk." I'm surprised at the feeling of a smirk on my lips and slide my hands into my pockets.  
I seem to become a different person around him.

His soft chuckle echos in the small space, I almost want to beg for another. 

"Yes, well blame my mother for making my first name appallingly distasteful." His voice sings with amusement. 

"Oh? And what is that?" 

"Armitage." His nose scrunches at the name. 

"That's certainly...unique." I bite back a smile.  
"Yes, I'm aware, but it sounds even better when I say my full name, Armitage Hux." He chimes waving his pink palms with the name and I can't help but let out a chuckle. 

"But, Kylo-Ren is so..." He trails off.

"Amusing?" I suggest with a smile. 

"Not the word I would use." He drops his blue eyes to the ground, as he does my eyes do as they please and rake over his thin frame. 

His coat drapes over his left arm, a grey turtle neck that I despise for restraining me from viewing the pale skin of his neck and a pair of grey pants that fit so well, so well that my eyes linger longer than they should.

"Oh?" Intrigue and lust take over.  
"What word would you use?" I quirk my brow suggestively.

"Carnal." He lifts his gaze, meeting mine.

My heart races and my breath runs short.  
Instinctively I move closer to him and he backs up into the black and gold marbled wall.  
My left hand holds his chin and my right grips his hip. 

Our breathing is matched, heavy and hinting what we both want. 

"Carnal...hm?" I manage with a smirk.

His pupils dialate quickly and I can only see a ring of the blue I enjoyed to stare at but the reaction to my movements fuels me further. 

I dig under the hem of his sweater, feeling the soft toned skin of his hips and he nods, answering my question late. 

My eyes flick down to his pink lips.  
"May I?" I ask.

"Such a gentleman." He pants before I press my lips against his. 

The kiss is tender at first but as our desire grows so does the need to feel closer.  
His delicate fingers travel from my jaw to my hair and when they tug gently heat rushes between my legs. 

I run my hand under his sweater, the feeling of his soft skin under my caloused palm urges me on.  
I squeeze his hipbone, a sign to open his mouth for me and he takes the hint, using his tounge to greet my own.

He moans slightly when I bite his bottom lip, the heat simmers in me like a fire that's only begun. 

But when the elevator dings pulling us out of the fantasy of hot elevator sex and idea comes to mind. 

I pull away, breathlessly, he whines at the absence of my lips. 

"My place." I state and his whine turns into a 'Hell yes.'  
I smirk at his reply, the elevator doors close and I crash my lips onto his once again.

His hands travel up and down my torso and chest feeling every muscle. My own like to grip his hips and his waist, but when they travel further down and my palms feel his well shaped ass the familiar heat burns at the possibilities. 

He seems to catch on and he undoes my belt, not doing anything to help the strain but it's a start.

When the elevator dings again I groan and step out of the elevator as we do he takes control, slamming my back against the grey hallway wall. 

I grunt in approval of this side of him.  
And not to waste any time, we make our way to my condo.

I push him up against the dark wood doors and dig into my pocket for my keys.

When I find them I shove the key into the hole and turn it, the strain in my pants wanting out. 

The door opens violently at his weight and my force against it but we ignore it and slam it shut once we're inside. 

I step out of my shoes and he does the same.

I drop my keys on the large round table in the entrance and push him back to lift him onto it aswell. 

He wraps his legs around my waist and I bring our lips together again. 

My hands pull his stupid sweater over his head and then roam his body, up and down every curve and crevice.  
I kiss along his jaw to his neck sucking and biting they whole way. 

His hands find their way to my hair again and he tugs making me grind against his buldge. 

He throws his head back with the loudest moan, so far, and I continue to grind my hips into his while trying to find his sweet spot with my mouth.

He untucks my shirt from my pants and fingers the buttons and one by one they come undone. 

When my lips explore his jawline and I expirement by biting down on the skin below his ear he moans again gripping the fabric of my shirt that was halfway off, and I smirk at the realization. I found it.

I suck, bit, lick and kiss that spot till it's purple. 

He peels off my shirt and I groan and relish in the feeling of his fingers on my bare skin. 

"Fuck, Hux..." I murmur kissing down his neck and shoulders. 

I take a step back to admire him like this.  
All red and turned on for me.

"W-what?" He asks jumping off the table. 

"Your so fucking sexy." I groan and grip his waist, pulling him into my body.  
He flushes a crimson color.

"I swear when you walked into that elevator you took my breath away, and now here you are doing it again." I whisper against his neck. 

"Oh you have no clue." He chimes, hooking his fingers into the band of my pants and guiding me to my bed.

He pushes me down onto it and I can't do anything but watch as he unbuttons my pants and yanks them off, freeing my strained memeber.

"Holy...wow..." He muttered, a small gasp escaping. 

My cock throbbed at the praise of it’s length.  
But the way he looked into my eyes when he took all of me into his mouth in one swift movement, that is something that will be seared into my brain forever. 

The feeling of his warm, wet mouth around my cock and how he hollowed out his flushed cheeks all while bobbing his head up and down almost made me come right there. 

As he kept going and the knot in my stomach began to unravel, he bagan to swirl his tounge around my tip, I warned him to stop but when I hit the back of his throat not once but twice I let go. 

"Fuck!" I jerked my hips up, going further back into his mouth.

The warm feeling of his mouth still moving and urging me on made me screw my eyes shut as I came in hot spurts of pleasure.

He hummed in approval, the vibrations stretching my orgasm to it’s max.

When I eventually came down from orgasm I realized I wasn't even close to soft my cock still hard and ready for more, ready to please him. 

"Fuck..." I huffed, a drop of my cum still sat on his bottom lip, and I watched him lick his lips clean, the lust in his eyes still there. 

I pull him up off his knees, and kiss him my taste still on his tounge. 

I moan slightly and switch our positions. 

Now with him beneath me. 

I palm him through his pants, the moan that erupts from his throat is painful, he hadn't been touched since I grinded our hips together on the table. 

"Oh...fuck..." He moans as I take his nipple into my mouth, swirling my tounge in tender circles. 

"Kylo...please-" He moans and spasms as I shove my hand down his pants and grip his cock.  
"FUCK!" He arches his back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Potty mouth." I smirk and slowly move my hand up and then back down his length.

"Please, faster." He jerked his hips up trying to get more friction. 

"Nuh-uh" I hold his hips down but continue at a painfully slow pace. 

"Fuck, Kylo...please." He practically begs.

And I can't help but comply.

My palm grips his cock firmly before giving him a good few strokes.

"I want you." He whines.  
The sound is enough to make my knees weak.

I rip his pants off and reach into my nightstand for the lube.  
I squeeze some onto my fingers as my eyes flick to his.

"Hurry, Kylo..." Hux panted, clawing at my biceps. 

"Don't worry, babe...I got you." I tell him before adjusting his hips.

I rub my pointer and middle finger against his tight pink hole. Then I slide one in. My knees buckle at how tight he is and my dick pulses. 

He shudders from the cold and his face scrunches up but after a while he begs for another finger and I comply. 

I scissor him open, wanting-no-needing to be inside of him now. His warmth powers my need. 

I finally make it to a third finger when he begs and pleads for me to be inside of him. 

"Please...fuck-please...Kylo Please I need you-oh...oh!" He moans as I pump my fingers in and out of him. 

His pleads are followed by moans and I try to hold out for as long as possible.

Giving in, I grab the lube and rub it all over my dick. 

"Oh, yes...hurry, Kylo please." He runs his hands through my hair as I line myself up with his hole. 

His legs wrap around my waist, excitedly.

I tell myself to go slow but when he pulls with his delicate fingers I ram into him.

He screams and I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck and his hands wrap around the back of my neck to hold me still.

"Shhhh....calm down, breathe." I say into his neck, not sure if I'm telling him or me. 

Even though I prepped him for a long time he's still sinfully tight. I drop my forhead onto his and pant. Beads of sweat cover my body.  
I lift my head.

"Fuck..." I breathe. "Okay..." I huff.  
I want nothing more than to drag my cock out of him and then slam back in mercilessly, but I can’t hurt him.

"You okay?" I ask through my own pain. 

"Mmm-just move." He states as his nails dig into my back. 

I scrape out of his ass and I groan loudly. 

He whimpers. 

I wrap my arms around him lifting him onto my lap so he can have some control. I thrust up into him painfully slow. He moans, throwing his head back and rolling his hips on my cock.

“Mm-you feel so good baby...” I hum and he gasps in response.

“So fucking tight.” I groan.

His moans echo throughout the penthouse. Pants and raspy whines mix with the moans.  
He sounded like a porn star, he fucked like one too.

I move in and out of him, the pace driving me insane, my self control completely disregarded.

"I'm going to fuck you now." I rasp and then lay him down gently only to slam into him. 

His mouth makes an 'O' shape and I thrust harder, trying to find that bundle of nerves.  
I thrust into him and when he arches his back with a shout I know I’ve found it.

I angle my hips to hit it every thrust and his moans turn into screams of pleasure.

"Harder...please-" he begs and I grip his hips and do as he says.  
I slam heedlessly into his hole, griping his hips so hard they'll probably bruise.  
"Oh-fuck yes." his eyes roll to the back of his head.

I speed up, chasing his orgasm not caring about my own anymore.  
"Come on, babe...come for me..." I tell him running a hand up his chest to his neck. "Would you come for me, huh? Just from my cock?" I ask wrapping my fingers around his neck and he nods, unable to speak. 

I pound into him harder and quicker than before finding his lips with my own.  
His nails claw and scratch at my back as his body jerks and his back arches I can tell he's coming, the expression on his face says it all I kiss up and down his neck and face.

"C'mon Hux, come for me...baby." I grunt, slamming into him at a merciless pace.  
His moans that are more like screams cloud my thoughts. His eyes screw shut up just like when I first slid into him. 

"I-I'm coming!!!" He shouts, his stomach muscles tense and his legs shake violently. 

And with that I feel myself unravel at his image.

It was like a white wave crashing over my body.

While we both come down from our orgasms I still move inside of him slowly, the over stimulation making me shudder. 

His body quivers and his dick twitches the pools of come on his belly begin to drip. 

"Fuck-" I bite my lip as I pull out of him my cum drips out of his now red hole. 

I lean down and join our lips together before coming up for air. 

"Shit, Kylo..." He mutters and I let out a breathy chuckle.  
"That good?" I ask and he simply rolls his eyes, "Don't let it get to your head, darling." 

With a smug smile I stand up and walk to the bathroom for a towel.  
"I'm going to send you my dry cleaning bill for the sheets." I joke but once I look at him I see he's sound asleep and I smile.

I clean up the mess we made, careful not to wake him.  
Then I lift him up, remove the top bed sheet and lay him back down I bring a new sheet to cover ourselves and I climb into bed with him. 

I smile, getting as close as possible and when he shifts closer to me I'm filled with a new hope and a feeling I'm not quite sure about yet...but I'll figure it out soon.

With him here by my side.


	2. Tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no harm in a little exploring in the bedroom.

A simple request from Hux to take things a step further and now here I am, naked and bound to our bed by red rope.

"Hux, don't you think this is a bit...unsafe?" I ask. 

"No." He stares at me like a starved man and I'm a slab of meat.

"Fine, just put the blindfold on, I don't want to see your stupid face." I tease.  
Hux smiles dangerously and for a second, I'm curious of what's to come. 

I watch as he nears with the black silk in hand. He places it over my eyes and my vision is pitch black. His soft fingers tie the fabric behind my head and then he disappears. 

"Hux?" I ask aloud but when I feel a dent on the edge of the bed my breath hitches.  
His palms travel up my legs to my thighs and then back down.   
I groan at his teasing.

"Don't do that." I warn. 

"Do what?" Though I can't see him I can picture the fake innocent smile plastered across his lips.  
"Hux." I say. 

"Yes, Kylo?" He questions, the innocence in his voice faint. 

"You're something else-" I get cut off by his hand gripping my cock. 

"Hux!" I grunt in surprise and arousal.

He doesn't respond but he does move his hand up and down my length, the feeling makes my stomach tense and my hands try to move to touch him but instead get held back by the ropes.

Dammit.

His small hand moves up and down painfully slow and it makes my body ache.

"Feels good hmm?" He whispers and I nod. 

"Look at you..the all powerful Kylo-Ren..tied up and at my mercy.." Hux murmurs climbing on-top of me but holding himself up so he could still stroke my cock.

I tug at the ropes causing my dick to twitch.

"Faster-Hux...please.." I beg my breath coming in gasps.

Hux obeys and moves his hand faster. Whispering his dirty suggestions in my ear.  
But only one really made me exited.

"You want me to ride you? Hmm?  
You want me to ride your dick?"

A bit of pre-cum drips onto my stomach as I imagine it.

"C'mon baby...tell me that you want me to ride you..tell me you want me on your cock.   
I'll do it..." He trails off.

I let out a raspy whine and he stops stroking me only to bite my ear and whisper,

"But only if you beg."

I thrust up into his hand and he doesn't protest.

"Beg me baby."

I try to form the words but my breath gets caught in my throat.   
He sighs and takes his hand off of my dick.

"Hux!" I squirm.

"Beg and you'll get your reward." His dominant side shines through for the first time in a while.

My chest heaves.  
God I love this side of him...I remember the first time it came out. We had gotten into an argument and he hate fucked me.

I whimper at the memory.

"Beg." He orders.

"Please. Hux, please ride me." I say lowly, giving in and pulling at the ropes.

"Again." He whispers.

"Please ride me..Sir." I beg. The 'Sir' slipped out but he seemed to like it because I immediately heard the lube cap pop.

He stroked my cock with the lube in his hand.  
"Call me Sir again.." Hux said, lust lacing his voice.

"Please, ride my cock, Sir." I moaned as he stroked a bit faster with the word.

There was a deep groan before I felt the bed shifting. And before I knew it my dick was being lined up with his hole.

He slowly sat down on my cock and then it dawned on me...  
"Hux did you prep yourself?" I asked very turned on at the thought of him fingering himself loose. 

"Maybe.." He said and I could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Oh, fuck.." I moaned, the image floating in my head as he grinds onto my dick.

And when he starts to move up and then back down on my cock I'm sure I can't breathe for a split second.  
"Shit..." I groan.  
He moans quietly, bouncing up and down. I try to imagine what he looks like, but I need to see him.

"Sir..could you please take the blindfold off?" I ask in a pleading voice.

I know now that that word has an effect on him because he rips the silk from my face and kisses me hard.

I open my eyes and almost cum at the sight of his position.   
I can't believe I was missing this great view.   
His legs rest on either side of me, his dick rubbing against his belly, his beautiful pale skin flushed with a dark shade of red.

"Holy mother of shit." I say breathlessly trying to touch him but the ropes dig into my skin.

He grips my thighs and slams down onto my cock, the sounds of skin slapping on skin harmonize with the heavy moans and pants.

"Fuck Kylo..so good, so good for me." He hums.   
"All yours baby.." I groan as my climax approaches.

He strokes his dick, matching the trust of my cock.   
The sight enough to set me on edge.  
"I'm gonna cum." I grunt.

"Not yet, baby..hold on a little bit longer." He says throwing his head back and slamming down on my with a new pace. I moan and try to contain myself.

He lets out a few rhythmic Uh..uh uh's before ropes of white spill from his cock onto his stomach and my own.  
The sight is so erotic that I can’t hold on anymore and I cum deep inside of him.

My chest heaves and I feel his delicate fingers untying my ropes.

“Next time I tie you up.” I say tackling him on the bed.  
“Mmm, why don’t you try it now?” He smirks before smashing his lips onto mine hungrily.  
“Don’t tempt me.”


End file.
